<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Agapalith by somepallings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485442">Agapalith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepallings/pseuds/somepallings'>somepallings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, F/M, How many words did the Ancient Greeks have for love?, runestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepallings/pseuds/somepallings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams are getting more intense and more frequent.</p>
<p>Just as well she's got her lab partner to help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Agapalith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta liked technology. This was something she would tell you if you asked, or even if you didn’t ask. She <em>very very</em> carefully started to climb down the rocky slope into the deeper part of the cave.</p>
<p>If she was very careful, and didn’t get any messier than she normally did, and didn’t get wet or anything else she couldn’t easily explain, her roboparents wouldn’t even find out she’d been here. She’d gotten away with it before. She had worked out how to temporarily disable her nanny-bot <em>ages</em> ago.</p>
<p>Her foot slipped on a loose rock and she went bumping down the rest of the way on her backside. Luckily her sturdy play-trousers (her <em>work-pants,</em> she would correct you solemnly) stopped her from getting too scraped up. As soon as she reached the bottom of the slope she jumped up and turned in place a few times, trying to see the back of her legs to see how well they’d held up.<br/>
<br/>
This made her a bit dizzy so she stopped, sticking her arms out for balance while the cave whirled around her. She giggled, and then clapped her hand over her mouth as her laugh echoed through the cave much louder than she’d expected.</p>
<p>She waited for a few seconds and the continued deeper in.</p>
<p>At least this cave was only <em>dark</em>, it wasn’t <em>wet</em> like the last one. The last time, her hair (neatly braided and wrapped into two neat buns to try to keep it out of her face) had gotten sodden and heavy and had felt <em>terrible</em> against the back of her neck and shoulders. Yuck!</p>
<p>She was <em>not</em> allowed to visit the caves under Crypto Castle. She was <em>not</em> supposed to be here alone and unsupervised, but she wasn’t a baby anymore, she was 4 years old and she knew exactly what she was looking for and how to find it.</p>
<p>Well, not exactly what she was looking for. She never knew exactly what it was going to be. A shiny crystal. A tiny little device covered in lights that would twinkle and pulse when she touched it. A massive bank of switches and buttons half-buried in limestone deposits, that she hadn’t been able to take back with her, and had only been able to stand slack-jawed and wide-eyed staring, with her fists clenched at her sides until she heard the nanny bot beeping urgently for her further up the passageway.</p>
<p>This time it was very insistent. Whatever it was would be <em>very</em> interesting. She came to a small fissure in the rock wall. Here it was!</p>
<p>She switched her headlamp up to maximum brightness and peered into the crack. Something glinted back there, covered in dust. She reached into one of the many, many pockets in her work-pants and pulled out a screwdriver.</p>
<p>She wasn’t supposed to have this either.</p>
<p>She wedged it into the rock, and, tongue poking out the side of her mouth, she began to wiggle it back and forth, working the sparkly thing loose and causing a trickle of dust to pour out of the crack and on to the floor.</p>
<p>Pretty soon there was enough clearance for her to get her tiny hand far enough in to the crevice to just… about… touch-</p>
<p>There was a tremendous flash of light and suddenly Entrapta found herself on her backside on the floor again. The back of her skull cracked painfully on the rock. Her vision greyed out for a few seconds, and there was a rushing, murmuring buzz that filled her ears and sounded almost like voices.</p>
<p>Her fingers tingled where they had touched the… whatever it was. Slowly her vision cleared, and she could see the roof of the cavern high above her. She sat up.</p>
<p>This was amazing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were voices everywhere, in the ground, in the water, in the sky, but Entrapta couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Some of them were very faint, very far away, but some of them were so loud they hurt her ears even through her ear-defenders.</p>
<p>She pressed her hands to the side of her head and closed her eyes, her mask firmly down. She frowned, she had thought the mask with the ear-defenders was broken, that she had made a new one, but maybe-</p>
<p>She listened as hard as she could. She felt like, if she could just listen hard enough, listen <em>right</em> enough, she would understand it all perfectly.</p>
<p>Soon enough, to her excitement, a clear message started to come through the noise.</p>
<p>She could understand it! She could hear every word, oh, she had to write this down, or- where was her recorder? She started patting the pockets of her overalls, but she couldn’t find it, and she didn’t remember having so many pockets, each one filled with something strange that didn’t make sense – in the first pocket she tried she found a handful of loose hex-nuts, something she never usually- and the second had just a cascade of tiny cakes, all shaped like- and the third had a photograph of her parents, which really-</p>
<p>She kept rummaging frantically, not sure if she was trying the same pockets over and over again because the contents seemed to keep changing, until she reached deep into her right-hand hip-pocket and pulled out the pink crystal she had found in the ruins of the Fright Zone.</p>
<p>Strange speech forgotten, she stared at it in her hand. How could she have forgotten that she had this? It was so important, she needed to get it to Hordak, she needed to find him, she needed to tell him about… something.</p>
<p>She turned the crystal over in her hands. It had First Ones writing on it, she had picked this one especially for him because it said…</p>
<p>She blinked. It didn’t say what she thought it said. It said something else – something she couldn’t quite…</p>
<p>She screwed her eyes shut again. If she could only pay attention long enough to hear what that voice was saying, she’d definitely…</p>
<p>Everything swam together, and all she could think was <em>find Hordak </em>and <em>tell Hordak </em>and-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
She opened her eyes. Gosh, that was a dream she hadn’t had in years. She’d woken up so many times in her life ready to pick up a datapad to record what she’d heard, only to find that in the cold light of day she had no idea at all what the voices had said. Enough to know that there was no point in even trying now, so she stayed cosily in bed, her hair coiled neatly and draped over the headboard.</p>
<p>There had been something else, though. Her heart was beating uncomfortably fast and there was a sick, sad sense of loss deep in the pit of her stomach. The voices dream didn’t usually make her feel so bad. What had it been? She rolled over in bed, wrapping the blankets more tightly around herself and snuggling closer to Hordak’s warm back.</p>
<p>Oh! Hordak! She’d been dreaming about him. She frowned to herself. She’d been dreaming something sad about Hordak. Not good.</p>
<p>She slid even closer to him, close enough to wrap her arm around his waist. He murmured in his sleep and his big hand came up to clutch at hers, completely enveloping it as she rubbed her face back and forth affectionately on the back of his nightdress.</p>
<p>He grumbled into wakefulness.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” he said, squeezing her hand affectionately and stretching his back and legs luxuriously, “did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“I did, but I had a bad dream. Well, not all of the dream was bad – some of it was really familiar, you know, in fact I should tell you about it, it’s a fascinating dream and I have a number of theories about what it means in regards to my psyche.”</p>
<p>A tendril of hair curled itself around Hordak’s upper arm.</p>
<p>“Anyway. It doesn’t matter. It was just a dream and you’re here now.” She murmured, pulling him close.</p>
<p>Hordak let out a low rumbling sigh. She could hear his frown. She frowned too; she hadn’t meant to bring her bad feelings out of the dream with her.</p>
<p>“I promise I’m OK. How did you sleep?” she asked.</p>
<p>“More than adequately, thank you,” he replied, rolling over onto his back, “I have nowhere to be for a few hours yet. Why don’t you tell me about this dream?”</p>
<p>She grinned and sat up a little so that she could see his face. His red eyes gazed back at her, a small smile at his mouth, which she kissed impulsively, still enjoying the novelty of being able to do that whenever she felt like it.</p>
<p>“OK! So-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks go to Crossest Man, as they always do, for the inspiration, ideas and title, and to my friend DT for being so encouraging and helping me hash out a bunch of details.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>